clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Astro Barrier
Astro Barrier was a Club Penguin mini-game that is located in the Arcade, next to Thin Ice and is styled around a classic arcade game. All levels were originally playable by all players. However, on July 26, 2010, non-members were only able to play until level 5. Gameplay The game is played on the green screen of the Astro Barrier arcade machine. Only the keyboard is used to play, so the buttons featured on the machine are entirely cosmetic. The game features a space ship on the bottom of the screen, and a series of targets that move back and forth along rails. Each level has its own target layout, and a number of available shots, ranging from 3 to 10. Upon shooting all targets, the player moves to the next level. Consuming all shots without hitting all targets would cost the player a life, and the player would have to restart the level. When a target is shot, it turns red and stops moving. It will be noted that some targets can only be aimed at through narrow gaps, making hitting them impossible if a target in front of them has been shot beforehand, which requires restarting the level in this case. In addition, the shots do not instantly hit the targets and take a brief moment to travel to hit, thereby requiring careful aiming and timing. The game ends after successfully completing all 40 levels, or earlier if the player lost all lives. Targets There are several types of targets introduced throughout the game, with new ones having new properties and rewarding the player with a different amount of points: Controls *Pressing left/right moves the ship in the respective direction. *Pressing the space bar makes the ship shoot. Secrets *It is possible to skip levels right after clicking start. On your keyboard press 1 to go to level 10, 2 to go to level 20, or 3 to go to level 30. *The secret levels in Astro Barrier are accessible before level 11 starts. Wait 30 seconds when the screen is showing information about the orange switch, and shoot the blue ship that appears. Then after the 10 Secret Levels, you will skip levels 10 to level 16. s are playing the game.]] *The Expert Levels are accessible before level 31. Just like the first secret levels wait 25 seconds and shoot to make the turret shoot the blue ship. Then after the 10 Expert Secret Levels, you can shoot five targets with a number of 500. That means you got 2500 extra points. Then the game is won. *You can earn more points to addition to your coins by shooting at targets and blasters when they are in the Instruction Pages. *Before proceeding on to another level, a loading box will appear for about 4 seconds. This box isn't a real loading box. But if you press enter, it will disappear and you will progress to the next level. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Trivia *It is one of the five original games in Club Penguin. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, Astro Barrier and Thin Ice were not playable, as they were merged into a game called Thinicetrobarrier. *The Secret levels are the shape of the numbers. The shape of the level will vary depending of the level you're playing. The only exception is level 10, where the number is 0. *The ships (both the white one and the blue one) resemble the Snowspeeder from Star Wars. *This game was designed to be an 8-bit game. *It is featured on the ASTRO-BARRIER Card-Jitsu card. *On December 30, 2005, the hidden levels were added to the game.New Levels! *It could possibly be based on the real life games, Galaga or Invaders. *There is a pin called Astro-Barrier Ship pin, which is based on the spaceship used in this game. Gallery Updated astrobarrier.png|The Astro Blaster AstroBarrierStartScreenNewFont.png|The current start screen ABCP2.PNG|The old start screen (note the different font) Astrobarriermembership popup.png|The membership popup Mission 4 Astro Barrier toy.png|The Astro Barrier ship from Gary's Room ASTRO BARRIER card image.png|The ASTRO-BARRIER card Astro-Barrier Ship Pin.PNG|The Astro-Barrier Ship pin Astro Barrier T-Shirt.png|The Astro Barrier T-Shirt Stamp Book photographs Stampbook Polaroid Astro Barrier 1.png Stampbook Polaroid Astro Barrier 2.png Stampbook Polaroid Astro Barrier 3.png Names in other languages See also *Thinicetrobarrier *Thin Ice SWF *Astro Barrier *Locale *Bootstrap *Membership popup References Category:Arcade Games Category:Singleplayer Games Category:2005